


That Little Change Of Events(Remake)

by vanityaffair



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting, First Time, M/M, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's another remaking of xeno getting it on with other alien creatures like the Predator for example.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Little Change Of Events(Remake)

The sound of water dripping ampified throughout the cavern,bouncing off the walls and rumbling through the entire erosion-based cave.

The surprisingly silent padding of the Yaujta made things much easier for him to stalk its prey,Being able to move through areas without making a sound was important for the type of prey he was after.

He walked slowly towards the three-way tunnelway area and he stopped,scanning the tunnel on the right with thermal heat and vision,Nothing there.

He scanned the tunnel straight head and nothing was there either then when he scanned the one on the right,there was something moving around and he went to the right.

His kill was down this tunnel and once he had this,This area would be clear of Xenos.Hunting season was near and after his run-in with the humans,He managed to take all of them down,not sparing their pointless lives.

Then the sound of the Xeno clicking and squealing made things much more easier and more exciteful.

He moved fast without making a noise,Then he approached the dimly lit end.He looked around in great confusion and subtle miscalculation.

The tunnel's end was actually a drop-off that lead down to a large waterfall that had rushing water coming from other tunnel ends,But there was a large stone platform that had four solitary pillars that were apart from each other.They had green vines curled around their stone structures.

Hi'shi looked over to the large prosperous cavern.He looked over to where the sunlight was coming from and it was coming from several large holes that were making light come through them.How did it manage to get sunlight through was of no concern to him,His prey was.

Then he heard a loud squealing sound and he looked to where it was coming from.It was coming from the stone platform.The alien was ontop of one of the pillars,squealing as if calling for its lost brothern,But Hi'shi knew that the rest of the creature's brothern were all dead,He killed them himself.

He lifted up his wrist and flipped up his control panel and he went into cloaking,cloaking his body.He then jumped high enough to get over the drop-off and he landed on the stone platform with subtle ease.

The Xeno swirled around before Hi'shi launched a razor net that landed instantly on the intended target.

The alien squealed and clicked frantically,trying to free itself from the razor sharp net that had it in a bond.The alien fell off the pillar and onto the ground,and Hi'shi slowly walked over to the squirming and flailing alien.

Then acidic blood began to surface from the creature's hard dome-like head and it began to melt the net and Hi'shi knew of this immediately,his long retractable blades extending themselves and he let out a roar and immediately grabbed the Alien's long curved flailing tail and tossed the alien to a nearby pillar and the alien squealed as it felt to the hard stone floor,the pillar crumbling under the large excess pressure.

Hi'shi made his way over but then the alien gained advantage,It hissed as the net completely melted off and it pounced onto him and knocked him into a pillar that then fell under pressure then the alien brought its tail up stabbing its sharp end into his arm,making sure it went in deeper.

Hi'shi felt the pain but he immuned to it,Prey shouldn't never attempt to attack the Predator.Bioluminscent green blood surfaced from the wound but he managed to stab his blades into the alien's chest,causing it to squeal.

Then the alien opened its mouth and the little small mouth extended itself forward but he instantly avoiding the appending mouth and he grabbed the creature's tail,pulling the striking point out his shoulder,tossing the creature off him and to the other pillar and acidic blood marred his blades as he examined them before he got to his feet and he watched as the alien dripped gooey slime from its lips as it hissed up at him,its tail swiping at his feet making him fall back.

He tried to get up but then the alien beared down on him,its jaws snapping at him as he avoided the snapping teeth.

The alien stopped it snapping as it tilted its head slightly at him and then it lowered itself down to his masked face,making loud clicking sounds.Then instantly its claws moved for his armor,attempting to the rip it off as Hi'shi tried to push the blasted creature of him but the alien wasn't have it as its tail started making large gashes into his exposed olive colored skin,making more green blood surface.

Then the alien made a threatening clicking sound,opening its mouth to reveal that little annoying mouth that snapped it jaws together.Making threats to him was like a human begging him for mercy.

The alien climbed off his body as it closed its mouth and it hissed,looking around even though it had no eyes nor had any sense of smell,trying to find something and it leaped onto the pillar,searching.

Hi'shi got onto his feet and he pulled out his large dagger and he tilted his head,gaining grip on the hilt and then the alien whipped around immediately hissing as it leaped off the pillar and onto Hi'shi,making him fall hard to the ground as his dagger fell from his hands and out to the side far away from him.

This xeno was presistent to keep him down then the creature's claws ripped away on his armor,causing great,great surprise to him as his legs,his thighs and his reproductive organ(which was covered by a strong tight wrap)exposed to the creature.

The creature's lips seemed to curl into a strange smirk as it slowly climbed off him and laided down infront of him and he tilted his head in utter confusion.This was..very confusing.

The creature spreaded its hind legs,revealing a large sack that was glistening from slime.It continued to ooze slime and then the sack had disappeared and large appendage appeared and it was glistening at the tip.

Hi'shi did not know that Xeno's had a reproductive organs.His eyes couldn't widen from the shock and the slight intrigue.

The alien's organ twitched and then the alien growled,slime oozing from its lips and then alien's tail hovered over Hi'shi's organ and he frowned under his mask then the tip of the tail had removed the wrap,exposing his sex to the cool air.

Then the alien got on its hind legs,its sex hard against its exoskeleton shell and it crawled over in between his legs and he frowned under his mask and made a trill.

The alien pushed its legs up and revealed a pink pigment area that was Hi'shi's entrance and he growled but then the creature led its sex up against its rim and pushed inside roughly and Hi'shi let out a loud roar from the unbinding pain.

The alien's claws held his knees and started to slam hard into Hi'shi and its tail moved around from its body and slowly rubbed his sex with its flat side,making estranged pleasure go up his body and he felt himself go into a pit of humiliation as the alien sent shocks of pleasure through his body and the alien let out a squeal of pleasure,feeling that he was clenching him out made things more painful.

He felt the sensation of the creature's cock bumping to a area that was strangely pleasuring as he took all of the creature's length.This was embarassing,He felt so weak and helpless.

The alien smirked,feeling the hunter's sense and began to pace itself face and Hi'shi's sex got harder and harder by the rubbing as he felt himself being pushed over the edge over a million times and then he felt white hot cutting pain flash through his body as he released hard onto his armor and his chest.

The alien squealed excitedly as it released a harsh burning liquid into his body,It kept releasing more and more of the liquid into Hi'shi's body,then finally when it pulled out,a green liquid oozed from the slightly red pigment area and Hi'shi felt the liquid burn his insides but it wasn't doing much damage.

His legs felt numb and his insides felt like they were melting as he slowly tried to get up back onto his feet.

The alien smirked as its tired organ returned into its sack and the alien went towards the edge of the stone platform then it jumped off into the waterfall down below.

Hi'shi managed to stand then he grabbed his dagger and placed it back in his sheath then he grabbed his armor and placed it back on.

Even though he failed at the attempt to kill his prey didn't mean he wasn't going to give up.

He rushed towards the edge,feeling the liquids inside his body slush and move but he managed to jump down after his prey.

He was gonna finish the hunt no matter the consquences.

The End.


End file.
